A capless fuel filling system provides a closure for a fuel tank that simplifies refueling by eliminating a removable fuel cap. Specifically, the refueling process is simplified by eliminating the steps of removing the fuel cap prior to filling the fuel tank and then replacing the fuel cap after filling the fuel tank. Moreover, by eliminating the removable fuel cap, the inconvenience of keeping track of the fuel cap when it is removed from the fuel filling system can be eliminated.
One example of such a capless fuel filling system is illustrated by Foltz in US 2003/0098304 A1. Herein, a fuel filler neck, that provides access to a fuel tank, is sealed by a flapper door. The flapper door is pivotally mounted to an interior region of the fuel filler neck adjacent a nozzle-receiving aperture. A torsion spring biases the flapper door against a seating surface of the nozzle-receiving aperture to seal the fuel filler neck. The flapper door pivots open in a direction of insertion of a fuel nozzle to permit access to the fuel tank for refueling.
However, the inventors herein have recognized some potential issues with such a system. For example, since the flapper door pivots open in the direction of insertion of the fuel nozzle, the flapper door can be opened inadvertently by conditions other than insertion of a fuel nozzle, such as introduction of a foreign object, debris buildup, etc. As another example, since the flapper door seals the fuel filling neck via spring force, upon degradation of the torsion spring the seal can be compromised. As such, this capless fuel filler system is susceptible to environmental contamination of the fuel tank from dust, dirt, salt, water, snow, ice, and the like.
In one example, the above mentioned issues may be addressed by a closure assembly for a capless fuel filling system of a vehicle, comprising: a rotatable top closure ring; and a plurality of iris blades rotatably engaged with the top closure ring so as to be rotatable between a closed position with the plurality of iris blades collectively forming a seal for a fuel filling tube, and an open position allowing access to the fuel filling tube, depending on a top closure ring rotational position.
The iris arrangement of the closure assembly forms a robust seal that is less likely to become compromised because the plurality of iris blades is rotatably engaged with the rotatable top closure ring, and thus do not rotate open unless the rotatable top closure ring is rotated. Accordingly, even if a force is applied to the plurality of iris blades in the direction of insertion of the fuel nozzle, the closure assembly remains in the closed position with the seal intact. Further, the plurality of iris blades can be opened in a simple manner to allow access to a fuel nozzle for refueling by rotating the rotatable top closure ring. In this way, environmental contamination of fuel in the fuel tank may be inhibited while still allowing quick and easy refueling.
It will be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description, which follows. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined by the claims that follow the detailed description. Further, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.